The Seer
The Seer is an upper level Demon with the power to see the future. ("Charmed and Dangerous"). She is thousands of years old and has served multiple Sources. During the fourth season, she serves as the primary advisor to the Source after the Oracle is vanquished. Besides her power of foresight, she can also send visions to others, presumably only to other people that are capable of seeing into the future, as she did with Phoebe Halliwell ("Womb Raider"), and a form of teleportation that gives a brief outline of her features before vanishing. She is also immune to the powers of upper level demons ("We're Off To See The Wizard"). She also has some form of fire based power as seen in ("Womb Raider") and ("Centennial Charmed"). The Seer is the one who warned the Source against unleashing the Hollow, prophesizing that if he does so, everything will be destroyed and nothing will be left of the world ("Charmed and Dangerous"), and soon after coaxes Cole into taking the Hollow into himself in order to protect Phoebe. After helping to destroy the Source, the Seer seals the Hollow back in its box with the aid of Phoebe. After Cole realizes that he has taken on the Source's powers, the Seer acts as his advisor up until he is vanquished ("Long Live the Queen"). ]] In the episode "Womb Raider," the Seer steals Phoebe's unborn child and the true Source of All Evil and places it in her body by use of a spell. She is vanquished soon after when she attempts to vanquish the sisters by tapping into all of the baby's power, destroying not only her, but also all other demons in attendance of the coronation. So whoever has the power to see the future may have a connection to the Seer. The Seer returns in Season 5 in the alternate reality created by Cole using Avatar powers, as the advisor to Cole, who is Belthazor again and directly working under the Source. Appendices ]] ::(Book of Shadows text:) The Seer :A'''n upper level :demon who has :been around for :thousands of :years. Because she :has the power to :see the future, she :is a top advisor to :the Source of all :Evil. In fact, she has served multiple Sources, choosing to :remain close to the ultimate power. She is a magical craftsman and :master at spells and tonics, but only kills when she has to. The Seer's Attempt to Abduct Phoebe and Other Appearences Image:SeerPhoebe1.jpg|Phoebe opens door Image:SeerPhoebe2.jpg|Phoebe is sucked into vortex Image:SeePhoebe3.jpg Image:SeerPhoebe4.jpg Image:SeerPhoebe5.jpg|Grabbing Phoebe Image:Seerphoebe6.jpg Image:Seerphoebe7.jpg Image:SEEREAR2.jpg|Phoebe manages to rip her ear off for vanquish potion Image:SeerPhoebeDarryl.jpg|Paige, Piper and Daryl pull Phoebe from vortex Image:Seerphoebe9.jpg|The Seer is unsuccessful, Piper, Paige and Darryl save her Image:Seer1.jpg|The Seer while forseeing the Source's death in Charmed and Dangerous Image:SeerPhoebe.jpg|Cole Inpersonating The Seer with Phoebe in Marry-Go-Round The Seer's Attempt to Become The Source Image:Seersource1.jpg|The Seer flames into Underworld for Dark Ceremony Image:Seersource2.jpg|Her eyes flame Image:Seersource3.jpg|Her eyes blacken Image:Seersourcegrimoire.jpg|The Dark Priest has her place her hands on the Grimoire Image:Seersourcegrimoire4.jpg|The Dark Priest opens the Grimoire to the Incantation to invoke Source's powers Image:Seersourcegrimoire3.jpg|She recites the Incantaion Image:Seersourcegrimoire2.jpg|The Incantation in the Grimoire Image:Seersource6.jpg|An ominous glow surrounds the Seer Image:Seersource7.jpg|She begins to levitate and glow Image:Seersource8.jpg|She rises up and is imbued with the power of the Source Image:Seersource9.jpg|The Seer is now the Source Image:Seersoureburn.jpg|The unborn child is too powerful for her just as it was for Phoebe Image:Seercrystalcage.jpg|The Seer launches an energy strike at the cage Image:Seersourcecrystalcage.jpg|Bouncing off the cage and striking the Seer and everyone involved in the ceremony Image:Seersourecrystalcage3.jpg|She and everyone else outside the cage are annihilated Appearances The Seer appeared in a total of '''8 episodes throughout the course of the series. ;Season 4 - :Charmed and Dangerous :The Three Faces of Phoebe :Marry-Go-Round :The Fifth Halliwheel :We're Off to See the Wizard :Long Live the Queen :Womb Raider ;Season 5 - :Centennial Charmed See Also *Kyra Category:Demons